Predator to Prey
by Coin-operated-Harlequin
Summary: When Sylar comes to Odessa in hunt of a special ability that will make him unstoppable he doesn't plan on the companies secret weapon being in the way. But what will happen when the best predator is turned into prey. Rated M for language and content.


My finger subtly circled my ice-cream sundae cup in a stirring motion with only a fraction of space between it and the silver spoon trailing it. I normally would have been more careful about using my gifts in public, the first rule every 'special' learns is to keep their ability a lockdown, level five secret and never let anyone see or remember what they just don't need to know. That is if you're mission is to survive in the real world, and today mine wasn't, so instead I sidestepped every gut instinct tugging at my stomach and flaunted my powers. Just a little. Just enough to get noticed. But, only by those who were looking for something special.

_**One Day Before. **_

"Can I get you anything to go with your coffee ma'am?" The chipper waitress asked me as she passed my table, pad in hand and pencil prepped to make a record of my every wish and whim, as long as it was on the laminated menu. I stopped my stirring, letting the spoon clank against the edge of the cup before taking it out and resting it on a napkin.

"I've got a severe sweet tooth going on at the moment; can you recommend anything loaded with sugar and chocolate?" I ask smiling up at her with a reflective friendliness. She was a pretty woman, probably only a couple of years older than me, maybe twenty four. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled into a neat pony tail and complimented her chocolate eyes beautifully. She had looks of a cover girl more than a diner waitress in Texas, but her voice was all home country with a thick drawl that sounded right on her.

"We've got a house special on waffle stacks that I highly recommend for a chocolate fix. It comes with two waffles, chocolate chip and vanilla ice cream, marshmallow pieces and fudge sauce. How does that sound?" Her voice held the lilt of a smile as she recommended the dish.

My smile spreads wider in accordance with hers, "That sounds brilliant, thank you. Oh and could I have another cup of coffee please, cream no sugar" She nods as she takes a note of my order and takes a step back to leave. Stopping suddenly she turns back to me with a slight blush colouring her tanned cheeks. "Sorry if this is rude, but your accent is very interesting. Are you Irish?" She asked head tilted in question but voice soft as she asked, as if scared I'll take offense if she's wrong.

"Yes it is. I've been living in America for a while now so I think it's filing down the rough edges of me accent." I replied taking a quick sip of my bitter coffee.

"It's very pretty." She complimented me before turning and walking back to the counter to register my order. I took another sip of my coffee with an embarrassed smile on my face; it was nice to get a compliment from someone without wondering what the meaning was behind it. Reaching into my bag resting on the empty chair next to me I pull out the file that I was handed a couple of days prior to this meeting. Flipping open the front page I'm confronted with photocopied sheets of hand written reports, basic criminal background sheets, snapshots of crime scenes and the bodies left in them, a scattering of poorly focused photos of the assignment and one very unflattering mug shot photo from his previous incarnation. The documents look like a pop out book on serial killers, a regular scratch and sniff sensory experience of solid black print and glossy red blooded pictures. Not a pleasant morning sight but over the years I've been moonlighting with the company I'd seen just about everything I could.

My head snapped up as I heard a man's voice address me from above, "Good Morning Ally, I see you've been researching the file I sent you." The deep tone of Noah drifted down to me as he took his seat opposite me and greeted me with a friendly smile that I returned as my heart slowed down after his surprise entrance. Just as he'd settled himself into his seat the kind brunette waitress, whose name tag said her name was 'Jasmine', placed the second cup of coffee on the table and a plate of waffles in front of me.

"I ordered you a drink, didn't know if you wanted any breakfast, but you're welcome to have some of my waffles." I offered pushing the file out of the way which I had luckily closed before the waitress arrived, that would have been difficult to explain. Noah shakes his head at my offer, sticking to his plain coffee diet. "Thanks Jasmine." I say as she leaves with a smile, she was definitely made to be around people.

"What do you think?" Noah asks, as I wolf down my breakfast like I'd forgotten what etiquette was.

"I think I'm going to get diabetes, but it is damn good." I state around mouthfuls of chocolaty goodness.

Noah gives a short laugh, taking another sip of bland white coffee. "Not the waffles Ally, I meant the case."

"Oh, yeah that question makes more sense." I admit embarrassedly, forgetting that this meeting was less 'get together 'and more 'get down to business'. "I've read it over a couple of times; this guy is definitely the whole package ain't he? I mean he's like the goddamn terminator."

"That's why we're enlisting our best."

"Aww, well flattery get's you everywhere Noah." I joke, popping another piece of waffle into my mouth. "I assume you've got an entire plan mapped out for me to remember?"

Noah pauses and adjusts his sitting position slightly, he seems nervous. "Well, we went through all of our options and this is the only one that we could think of to get him off the streets sooner rather than later."

I didn't like how he was talking; he was worrying me, making me think the worst. "Why does it have to be sooner rather than later, I though from his files he was in hiding. Doesn't that mean he won't really be killing too many people?"

"We have a reason to believe he's after a specific power, someone very important to the company, we need him stopped before he gets to them."

"Who is it?" Noah gives me his business look, the one reserved for company time. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. "You're not at liberty to say. That's fine I get it." Sighing I ask, "So, what's the plan then?"

"We need you to act as bait." Before I can even think of protesting Noah is reeling off the plan in full. "We want you to attract him to an apartment we have set up; we'll send the location to you this evening. It's wired like a prison cell, essentially once he's in he can't get out and we can monitor him from there till we find a way to get him to level five. Your role is to get him to the apartment and look after him for a while until we can do the transfer. You will be guarded at all times and if there's even the slightest hint something is going wrong we'll pull you at before he can even think of hurting you, I promise that Ally."

I sit in silence, spoon no longer shoveling food into my slightly open mouth. It was definitely a dangerous plan, there was an amazingly large chance I could be killed and an inevitable likelihood I'll get hurt. This man was dangerous and relentless and I didn't revel in the idea of being the one man blockade in front of the sociopathic juggernaut. Yet, the words that came out of my mouth totally disregarded everything running through my head, "Sure. Yeah I'll be part of it."

Noah smiles his wide grin at me, the one that always fills me with pride. "That's my girl." He takes another sip of his coffee as I smile like an eight year old getting a pat on the head from daddy. "All you have to do is be here tomorrow, five 'o'clock, we have Intel that he'll be here."

"Okay. Anything special I need to know?"

"No, just be here. I'll let you decide on the rest, you're a good improviser Ally." A goofy smile still plastered on my face I eat one last bite of my waffles before pushing them away, completely sugar overloaded. Noah downs one last gulp of his coffee, looks at the simple watch on his wrist and gives me the look. The one that I hate to see, it's his 'time is up' look. "Sorry, I've got a meeting to catch back at Primatech." He stands up and grabs his briefcase from the floor. "I'll see you soon though; ring me as soon as you've got him to the apartment sweetheart." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Okay dad." And he leaves. I take a deep breath and tuck the file into my bag, focusing on the task ahead. Jasmine offers me a refill which I kindly decline, I have to get back to my hotel and begin planning how I'm going to get this psycho to follow me. I pay the bill and leave Jasmine a nice tip, waitresses that bubbly deserve the incentive, and head to my bike outside. Mr. Sylar, prepare to get fucked by the company.


End file.
